


Legacy

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Twenty-Nine of WFFC//Bucky is talking about his favourite childhood books but can't remember their title. Peter remembers because his dad, Tony, is the author.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Last one, wow! Thanks again to castronomicaaal who organized the challenge, and to all the others who contributed prompt suggestions. This was a lot of fun, and there were a lot of unique ideas. Thanks to everyone who has read my stories or commented on them. I appreciate it. :)

“Everyone, favourite childhood book. Go!” Sam broke the silence of the study session.

“I’d say mine, but it’s Russian. You wouldn’t know it,” Natasha answered.

“Harry Potter,” Peter said. “You, Bucky?”

“You know, I read the paperbacks so much they disintegrated, but I can’t remember the title.”

Sam leaned forward, accepting the unspoken challenge of trying to figure out the name of the series.

Bucky struggled. “It had to do with this guy named Robert. He made like a suit of armour or something to escape the desert? It was a superhero story.”

Sam frowned. “That’s not ringing any bells.”

“Sounds lame,” Natasha commented.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. He had been hoping to avoid this.

“No, it was really good,” Bucky argued. “Now that I think about it, it doesn’t really seem like it’s for kids, but that didn’t bother me.”

Peter was going to let Bucky drop it, but he was pulling out his phone to search for it and seemed adamant about finding it, so he bit the bullet. “Are you talking about Iron Man?”

“Yes! Iron Man. That’s it. You read it?”

Sam looked disappointed that he didn’t guess first. “Damn.”

“You could say that. My dad wrote it.”

“Are you kidding?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“How come you never said anything?” Sam complained.

Peter shrugged. “Never came up.”

“I knew,” Natasha admitted.

“That doesn’t count,” Bucky said. “You always know everything.”

Peter waited for the inevitable request for his dad’s autograph. As soon as most people found out his dad was not only an author, but Tony Stark, creator of Iron Man, they started acting weird. He had hoped that wouldn’t happen with these friends, and especially not Bucky. He wanted Bucky to like him for him, not because of his dad’s success.

The subject changed, and no one mentioned it again, but Peter thought Bucky seemed bothered.

\--

“How come you didn’t say anything before about who your dad is?”

Peter sighed. Now Bucky was going to grill him for the inside scoop. It was disappointing.

“What do you want to know about him?”

Bucky frowned. “Nothing. I don’t know. It just kind of sucks to find that out randomly.”

“As soon as people find out, they treat me differently. I wanted to put that off as long as possible.”

“Oh,” Bucky said.

“Yeah.”

“Well, no offense, but I don’t care about who your dad is because I’m a fan. I care because he’s _your_ dad.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t heard that one before.

Bucky smoothed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

“It wasn’t personal, Bucky. I honestly didn’t know I mattered to you.”

Bucky looked really bothered now. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

Bucky nodded.

“I don’t know what to say,” Peter admitted.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know you can trust me. I like you, Peter."

"Maybe I like you too."

"Yeah?"

“Yeah,” Peter responded. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story was a challenge to keep under 500 because I wanted to include a few more details. Welp. Hopefully it's still enjoyable.


End file.
